


sweater weather

by sisyphvs



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I just want them to be happy, Kinda Crack, M/M, Post-Mount Massive Asylum, Title is Taken from The Neighbourhood, don't take this seriously, we don't speak of it tho, yes ik I do make them suffer in my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyphvs/pseuds/sisyphvs
Summary: It's winter, and Miles & Waylon are just chilling on the couch.
Relationships: Waylon Park/Miles Upshur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I mostly wrote this cause I AM DYING IN THE HEAT and I miss the snow. Also because, I had a pretty shitty day and wanted to write some humorous fluff to yknow, make myself feel better.

Waylon sat on a couch by the window, watching each and every snowflake fall down, and later gather together into sheets of white on the ground. He smiled softly, before grabbing a hold of his ugly Christmas mug and taking a sip of the hot chocolate that Miles had prepared for him earlier. He missed the joys of winter, so it was all a lovely sight.

Miles lay his head on Waylon's lap, absentmindedly watching him as he observes the snowfall outside. He then shifts his weight a bit to be more comfortable, and asks, "How's the hot chocolate?"

Waylon heard him, but brushed past it. He was simply content, all his attention focused on watching the snow.

"Uhm, earth to Waylon?" Miles snaps his fingers, dragging Waylon's attention to him.

"Huh--" Way set his mug over to the side. "Oh, it's pretty good, Miles. Just needs a little bit more of that chocolate flavour, I guess--" answered Waylon.

"That's understandable," Miles says. "Hey man, y'know, I'm feeling a bit chilly."

Waylon looked at him, brows crinkled. "Is--is the blanket not enough?" countered Waylon, before proceeding to drape it a little closer to Miles.

"Mm, well, not quite," Miles shrugged a bit, shivering slightly. 

"Well then, maybe I should just give you my sweater--"

"But then you'll be the one who's too cold."

"Sheesh, Miles.." said Waylon. "Do you need the sweater or not?"

"Pfft," Miles sits himself up, away from Waylon's lap, and says, "Whaddya think?" His voice almost sounded shit-eating.

Waylon let out an exasperated scoff as he smacks Miles on the shoulder. "God, _you are so annoying._ "

"Damn, Park.. That really hurt, y'know." He frowned.

Waylon simply rolls his eyes at Miles in response. He'd then tug his oversized, yellow knitted sweater over his head, promptly taking it off. 

What he wore underneath was a dark grey shirt with the saying _"This Town Ain't Big Enough For Us Two Bad Bitches"_ Accompanying the text was a picture of two dogs. One with dark brown fur, and the other with dirty blond fur. Both wore sunglasses and cowboy hats. And it was one of Miles' shirts--he'd borrowed it without his permission. _Oops._

He then tosses the yellow sweater to Miles, nabbing the blanket from him.

Miles catches it, a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Thanks--" he says, putting the sweater on. But then, he senses something a bit…suspicious.

"Wait a minute," Miles drags the blanket down a bit, revealing that Waylon was wearing one of his most prized shirts. "Dude, did you literally just take one of my shirts… _Without my permission?_ " he seemed to snap a bit at the end. Or at least that was what Waylon thought. 

"Uhhh--" Waylon stammers, immediately clinging to the blanket as a nervous response.

Miles simply chuckles, lightly jabbing Waylon in the shoulder with his elbow. He isn't mad, thank god. "Touché, Park. I see you've developed a sense of humor, eh?" he said, continuing to chuckle before pecking Waylon on the cheek.

Waylon hides himself in the blanket, slightly taken aback by the little kiss--yet also relieved that he isn't actually upset. "Gee, Miles--you scare me sometimes." he says, sounding muffled. But he cracks up with a laugh at the end, too.


End file.
